


Prompt: Paint It Black

by love_in_nature



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Solas Smut Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: Prompt from the awesomeBearly Tolerablein honor of Solas smut Saturday.





	

The idea had first entered his mind after such a simple incident.  During one of their trips, he had been sketching her, as he often did now.   He had been trying to catch the soft glow of her face, the way the first rays of morning light played along her skin and hair.  It used to be a chore for him, waking up.  Now, he rose with the sun, just to have a few moments alone with her in that pocket of quiet while the world still slept.

As he worked the charcoal across the page, focusing on that soft bow of her mouth, she had come over to him.  He stopped his work to look up at her.  He expected a question, a request to look at the drawing perhaps.  Instead, she bent her mouth to his.  

Her hair was still down and it fell like a curtain around them.  It blocked out all else, but her scent, her face, her mouth on his.  The lips on the page were forgotten for the ones that now pressed, hungry, to his own.  She tasted of the apples she had eaten for breakfast.  Sweet and crisp.

One of his hands had gone up to her face.  His thumb running a path along her jaw to stop over the pulse of her throat.  His other fingers went to the back of her neck, tangling in her hair, as he felt her pulse speed beneath his thumb.  A pace he had little doubt his own pulse was meeting, if not excelling.

They pulled away when the faint sound of the others waking reached their ears.  Their brows resting a moment together as they tried to return to normal breathing.  

He whispered, “On dhea, vhenan.”

He heard her little sigh of pleasure, felt the breath against his skin.  The endearment was still a new one between them.  Though, he had felt it for a long while before he had been able to say it out loud.  Now, as she pulled from him, his eyes watched her walking back to her spot.  The graceful sway of her hips, the curving of her ass, and the way her hair caught the lightest breeze.

He had assumed that would be the end of it for the day.  However, later, when she had her hair pulled up at the back of her head, he spotted it.  The smudge of charcoal along her throat.  The dark grey, in contrast to her skin, peeking out over her color.  A reminder of his hands being on her, his lips against her own.  It stirred some deep possessiveness in him that he had not realized he had.  That little mark that showed he had been there.  It was as though his touch still lingered against her skin, even after he had stopped kissing her.

Weeks later, when they were settled back at Skyhold, he still thought of it.  On a spur of the moment decision, he had even bought some black paint that he had no intention of using on the walls.  It was foolish really, but for some reason, it would not leave his mind.  

Then, during one of their usual strolls around the garden together, she flushed and asked, “Solas, do you remember that kiss we shared on the last journey?  The one while you were drawing?”

He tried to remain neutral, but he felt his brow twitch up a hint, “I remember every one of our kiss, Vhenan.  Why?”

She hesitated, eyes darting anywhere but him as she fidgeted, “There was… you had charcoal on your hand and it… well it smudged my neck.  I had been thinking that,”  She paused once more.  This time she took a breath, squared her shoulders, and faced him her confidence pushing to the forefront, “I liked it and I wondered if we might not try,”  She paused this time to think over words, “I don’t know.  Playing with that idea some.”

He knew what she meant, but he selfishly wanted to hear her tell him, “You liked it?”

She smiled soft and warm, “I liked knowing that the place your fingers had been showed on my skin.  It felt like a secret treasure.  A secret in plain view that only we knew about.  I want that again, but I want it everywhere.”  She finished in a purr, “And I mean everywhere, Solas.”

That was all it took.   He felt his body reacting to her words.  His arousal forming to press against his leggings.  Not for the first time, he greatly appreciated the length of his tunic.

“Go to your quarters, vhenan.  I will be there shortly.”

He moved quickly to retrieve the paint.  His need spurring him to her like a starving man to a banquet.  When he arrived to her room, he knocked softly before entering.  Then he shut the door behind him and dropped the latch.  It would not do for them to be interrupted, and he planned to have her far too distracted for them to hear any knocking.

That done, he went up her stairs and almost dropped the paint when he reached the top.  She was already stripped for him.  Her hair down in waves over her shoulders and back.  Every inch of skin exposed.  Her nipples already taut on those breasts that fit so perfectly in his hands.  Breasts, that would soon be covered in the signs of his attentions.

Her mouth curved into a smile, her tongue licking across her lips, “Glad you could make it.”

Unable to form words, he placed the paint on the floor.  Then he removed his own clothing.  It felt right like this, this ease of not having anything between them anymore.  He had made love with her so many times, each time better than the last, each time making this state feel more natural, and more comfortable, than the rough feel of cloth stifling him.  Separating him from her.

That done, he dipped his fingers into the paint before closing the distance between them.  He started slow, as he always did.  He watched the trails of black along her shoulders, down her arms, then finally to her waist, the flare of her hips.  

Then he was pulling her to him.  His arousal pressing against the bare skin of her belly as his mouth found hers.  She opened to him instantly, letting out a tiny moan into his mouth when his tongue found hers.  His hands moved to her ass, massaging the flesh there, pulling her up and against him till he felt her breasts pressed flat to his chest.

After a while of this, he pulled away, and spoke in a husky tone against her lips, “Bed, vhenan.”

She obeyed.  As she walked from him he saw now where his fingers had been on her moments before.   Markings of black along her spine, imprints of his fingers on that perfect ass of hers.  It made his arousal twitch.  

Then another twitch when she put herself on the bed and, without prompting, opened her legs wide for him.  He could smell her arousal even from here.  The lovely scent of her desire was intoxicating to him.  If he could, he would make it so that was all he would smell for the rest of eternity.

He forced himself to remain controlled, even as desire threatened to turn him animalistic.  He went back to dip his fingers in the paint once more before going to her.  This time, his hands started at her ankles, tracing a line up her legs, along her thighs, spreading her even more as he knelt down between her legs and lifted one over his shoulder.  

Knowing how she writhed, he let one hand go to rest on her lower stomach.  The other continued tracing a path up to her breast.  He let his fingers trace a spiral from the base of her breast slowly up to the nipple.  There, he flicked his thumb over her before taking her between his fingers and giving a slight tug.  In response, she moaned her pleasure, arching her back to push her breast towards his hand.

He took her in his hand, beginning to massage her, as his mouth went over her opening.  He gave a low growl of pleasure when her wetness hit his mouth.  He sucked her clit, the sensitive bundle of nerves already worked up so she began to tremble.  His tongue came out to flick and circle her as she gripped at the sheets, mewls of pleasure like music to his ears.

Finally, he allowed his tongue to enter her.  He had taken care to learn what spots worked her up the most, what places he could use to keep her teetering just on the edge, if he desired it.  Now, he used all that knowledge until she was crying out his name and he had to work to keep her still with the firm hand on her abdomen.  

In other circumstances, he might have drawn this out, but he was too worked up himself.  He needed buried in her.  Needed to sheath himself in her welcoming heat.  Needed to find his home inside her once again.  So he went back to focus on her clit, using his tongue to bring her over the edge, her body convulsing with the strength of her release.

Then he moved to stand.  He saw the black markings along her breasts, her stomach, her legs, all the places his hands had been.  He knew they would remain there for sometime.  As she had said, their secret.  A visible reminder of their attentions, their love, their desire.

He gripped her hips and gave her a nudge to move further up on the bed.  When she did, he followed.  His hands moving up her body as he went to rub himself along her entrance.  

She writhed and moaned against him, sending little shocks of pleasure along his spine as her heat stroked his cock.  He moved swiftly then, unable to prolong this any longer.  He used one hand to pull her hands over her head, gripping her wrists together as he bent his mouth to hers.  He caught her mid moan, taking the sound into himself as he devoured her.

He moved his hips, adjusted so his tip pushed against her opening, and with one quick motion sheathed himself full in her so she cried out again into his mouth.  

Then he was moving in her.  The sensations taking over till there was nothing but her body against his.  Nothing but their skin sticky and pressed together.  The paint he had placed on her breasts and stomach now getting on him as well where their bodies touched.  It drove him even more.  This knowledge they would both be marked.

He thought for a moment of more they could do with this.  Her painting him.  Them starting out both covered and leaving it like art on the sheets.  

Then she crested around him.  The muscles of her pussy clenching tight around his cock as he moved in her.  Any thinking was vanquished in a moment.  The only thing going through his head a jumble of thoughts.

_Yes.  There.  Take me in, squeeze.  So fucking good.  Deeper I need deeper, more… please always more.   You’re so good so very---_

Then his thrusts became erratic.  The pressure building to unbearable levels at the base of his spine.  He released her wrists so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt her.  His hands went to the blankets.  Fingers digging in tight as he pumped into her, deep rolling thrusts.

Then his vision spotted, he growled out her name, pushed into her till his hips were flush against her.  His mouth going down to bite her neck as he released deep inside her.  She came again the moment his teeth found her flesh, and he felt her muscles matching the pulsing of his cock.

They stayed like that for a moment, shivering together as they let themselves come back down to the bed.  When he had calmed enough, he pulled her into his arms while he rolled over, making it so she was resting on top of him.

She breathed in a contented sigh and tilted her head up to kiss his jaw, “That was amazing and I can see it now, against my skin.  I believe this was an excellent idea.”

He chuckled, “I would agree, vhenan.  I have some others if you would be willing.”

She smiled, kissed along his collarbone, “Of course, willing and eager.”

He brought his arms around her holding her tighter to him.  They would try something else in a few moments.  For now, he simply enjoyed the feel of having her satiated in his arms.  Whatever happened in the end, he would hold each of these moments close to him for the rest of his life.


End file.
